


maybe we're the lucky ones

by toflowerknights



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi, a bit angsty, i guess this is an au where finn didn't sleep with clarke and was actually in love love with raven, jealous!octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 04:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2374868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toflowerknights/pseuds/toflowerknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something sour in Octavia's mouth when she watched Finn and Raven carry scrap metal from the dropship to further strengthen the walls protecting them. They were talking animatedly with each other, and something Raven said had Finn laughing out loud. Octavia leaned forward on her legs and spat out a nail she had furiously bitten off and scrunched her nose in disgust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe we're the lucky ones

There was something sour in Octavia's mouth when she watched Finn and Raven carry scrap metal from the dropship to further strengthen the walls protecting them. They were talking animatedly with each other, and something Raven said had Finn laughing out loud. Octavia leaned forward on her legs and spat out a nail she had furiously bitten off and scrunched her nose in disgust. They passed where she sat and Finn gave her a small smile, which she couldn't find it in her to return. Ravens half-sneer was easier to match and she twisted her head to follow their path as they passed without a word. Raven tripped over a branch on the ground, and Finn caught her before she could fall.

Octavia was amazed at how well they knew each other. They moved around each other like it was a dance they had practiced for years. Raven took a step back and Finn took one forward. Finn moved to the right and Raven filled the space he left a moment later. He would elbow her lightly in the side and she would give him a smile as if he was something that was to be treasured and loved forever. The way Finn wrapped his arm around Raven's shoulder, just to hold her close, was so effortless that she had to look away.

Octavia was insanely jealous.

She had only really had her brother all her life, and she loved him more than anything, but she knew that it wasn't the same. And besides, Bellamy was always off planning things. If it wasn't with Murphy, it was with Atom, or Clarke. Which left Octavia alone with her thoughts. And they were all but happy at the moment. Loneliness seeped through her veins mixed with the jealousy she desperately tried to deny. Her mind supplied her with images of Atom, and she quickly shook her head to rid herself of them. They only hurt more.

Something that always was in the back of her mind was the urge to belong. Somewhere. To someone. She guessed it was human. To always feel out of place. But for her it was different. From the day she had been born she had been told that she wasn't a part of the world everyone else belonged to. She had been forced to watch as Bellamy grew up and learned things that no one would ever learn her. The only contact she had with the outer world was from under the floor, holding her breath so that no one would know she existed. When she got down on the ground she knew things would have to be different. It left her wanting more.

 

-

That night, just as everyone began to say goodnight, she walked through the rows of tents and stopped in front of one she had never entered before. With a deep breath she pulled aside the opening and snuck in. Finn was pulling his shirt over his head as she did and when he saw her he took a step back in surprise.

"Octavia," he said, and made no attempt to cover himself up. "What are you doing in here?"

She let a smirk play on her lips to pretty up all the false confidence she was working with. "Oh, you know. Just checking what my favourite spacewalker was up to." She walked up to him and pretended to be distracted by a necklace made out of hard, cold metal that was laying on a crate substituting for a table. She had seen Raven wearing it, and it was clearly something that was important to her.

As she trailed her fingers over the cold metal she raised her head and smiled at Finn. "I never got to thank you," she said, "You know, for saving me. And for... almost dying in the process." That earned her a smile, which she counted as a win.

"I'd do it again," Finn said and reached out and rubbed her shoulder in comfort. That's when she leaned forward and kissed him. She didn't even know why. It was all wrong. Their noses bumped, which hindered the kiss from being real, and the moment their lips touched Finn pulled back with a torn look on his face. "Octavia," he began, but Octavia raised a hand to interrupt him.

"I know," she said with a sad, crooked smile.

"I'm with Raven," he said anyway, and she nodded to tell him she understood.

"I just had to do it once," she said, and in her ears it sounded like an apology. "I just had to know... I won't do it again."

A cough behind her made Octavia freeze. She closed her eyes in humiliation and hung her head. Without a word she turned around to push past Raven. She kept her hair in front of her face like a wall so that she wouldn't have to face Raven as she left. Before she got to the opening of the tent a hand wrapped around her upper arm and twisted her around. Octavia tried to break free from Raven's pull, but found herself unable to move.

Raven's face was an unreadable wall and her grip around Octavia's arm didn't waver. 

"What did you have to know?" she asked lowly and it took Octavia a moment to figure out what she was asking her. She shook her head quickly, but Raven didn't let it slide. "Tell me."

"I just wanted to know how it felt to have someone," she said in one breath, to get it out as quickly as possible.

"And you thought kissing my boyfriend would help you with that?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I guess..." Her whispers could barely be heard. "I was lonely." She could see Raven's face shift from anger, to confusion, to realisation to finally rest on acceptation. Behind her Finn stood still as a statue. He was still shirtless and his hand was a few inches from his body, as if he was reaching out for something.

"Fine," Raven said and let go of Octavia's arm. Octavia let out a breath of relief. She turned around and walked toward the opening of the tent. Just as she grasped the fabric to pull it aside Raven spoke again. "It's cold tonight."

With confusion working through her whole body she turned around one last time and looked at them questioningly. The tense picture she had left was now completely gone. Finn was now carrying a small smile on his face and Raven met her with an openness Octavia had never seen before. "You could stay here tonight, if you wanted," Raven said simply before tilting her head toward the bed. Finn did the same, and Octavia wondered if they had had a silent conversation for the two seconds she had had her back turned on them.

Octavia's confusion didn't stop, but that didn't stop her from slowly approaching them. Raven let out a laugh that sounded more like a huff, and pulled her close. A quick kiss was placed on Octavia's lips before Raven dragged her over to the bed, and somehow managed to get Octavia's jacket off without her noticing. With a slight push Octavia laid down on their bed. It felt strange, watching Raven shed her jacket and pull her hair out of her ponytail. Or to see Finn toe out of his boots as his eyes never left Octavia. Octavia's brain started to work and she pushed her own shoes off her feet and one moment later she had Raven and Finn next to her.

Both of them looked at her like she was something special, someone worth having in their life, and Octavia bit her lip until it hurt. Raven reached out a hand and gently rubbed her lip with her thumb until Octavia released it. "Yes?" Raven whispered and Octavia nodded intensely.

"Yes," she breathed. Raven's eyes glittered as she kissed Octavia again.

They undressed her and then began to discover every inch of her body. They took their time and seemed to find every gasp and moan she let out as a personal victory. As if her pleasure was something they reveled in. They shared smiles between them when they found out what made Octavia arch off the bed and what made her cry out loud enough for her to cover her mouth in mortification. For a moment Octavia wondered if this wasn't the first time they had done this, but Finn's fingers touched something deep inside her and soon that was all forgotten.

What should have been an awkward aftermath was more comforting than anything else. Finn's arm searched its way under Octavia's head and Raven wrapped an arm around Octavia's middle. Her hair tickled Octavia's cheek and she scrunched up her nose as she tried to get comfortable between all the extra limbs around her. "Lie still or you're out," Raven mumbled.


End file.
